She's got bite
by moonandwinter
Summary: Darcy is loving her new life while in Manhattan (all expenses paid via Stark) while Jane is on vacay with her sex god. She does not, however, love the boredom that is threatening her moods. Steve is recovery from finding Bucky and is still having nightmare when a pretty face that was straight out of the 40's came barreling into his life. She was life, she was fire. She had bite.
1. Chapter 1

7:15 am.

Grunting, stretching, clawing through layers of blankets. That's how Darcy woke up. Painfully aware that she'd slept on her stomach, breasts smooshed under her weight. Well, that's going to hurt later. Her apartment was wonderfully freezing and she stayed cocooned inside her little igloo of comforters longer than she should have, but that didn't matter. Jane didn't need her today, and she was only going in to finish off the check list Jane needed for her vacation in the sky, as Darcy liked to put it.

That lucky jerk was going to Asgaurd with her model/god for some big festival. Darcy sighed, wondering when she was going to get in on some hunky, superhero action.

Not ever, she laughed, hauling herself out of bed. The best part about her very new, and very well paying job? The travel time.

8:05 am. Ten floors down.

She waltzed into work in her pajama's, hair tied up in a messy black bun, and her favorite tattered slippers. She waved to the only other employee there, a rather silent, brooding looking dude with a serious demeanor. She sighed as he nodded, nearly face planting into his microscope. Yesh. These science people.

She started for her desk, the one she asked to be specifically facing a window. The view from Stark tower was the balls! You could literally see all of Manhattan.

She looked around the room, feeling strangely put out by all the metal and blinking lights. Without Jane, this place just seemed… lame.

So she opted to do her work in the kitchens. Her second favorite spot in the luxurious towers. She grabbed her papers and her little notebook for doodling and headed for the private eating place that she was sure no one ever used as it was always empty. She smiled, hoping to finally use that fancy coffee maker she saw last time she snuck in there.

8:15 am. 15 floors up.

Normally one would need a special key card to get into the fancy kitchen area, which she assumed was Starks personal one. But really, she just couldn't see the dude whipping up an omelet. He'd order one. Right? Normal people would just assume it was off limits. Well, she wasn't the type to settle for that bull.

She'd lifted Coulson's card a few weeks back, smiling wickedly. That little IPod thief had it coming. She could get almost anywhere that didn't need a finger or face scanner. This room included.

She sauntered in, flipping on the lights. This is why she loved it here. Outside of it was a 180 degree view, including the lush green lands of Central Park. It was quiet here, but warm and peaceful. Not cold and clinical like the lab often was.

She tossed her papers down on a table blindly, too caught up in her need for her vice and came to stand before the new coffee machine, frowning. The fucker had like, a million buttons. Where was the manual when you needed one?

She started with the water. That was simple enough. But then she couldn't figure out where to put it. The lid didn't open, there wasn't any reasonable spot for pouring. So she stood there, hand on one curved hip, the other holding a pot full of water, staring at the machine like it had personally insulted her. All she wanted was a simple cup of joe! Stupid newfangled gadgets.

"I'm seriously too young to fell this old." She huffed, knowing the piece of crap didn't care.

"You're telling me." Replied a smooth deep voice. Now, Darcy could keep her cool most of the time, being spooked by jerks. She had three older brothers so… you know. Used to it.

She wasn't, however, prepared for any voice here and therefore wasn't really sorry when instinctively she threw the pot with all her might at the spookers face.

She turned to see if she needed to grab a kitchen knife but stopped short.

Tall. Handsome. Chiseled Jaw. Blond hair, blue eyes, all American. Soaked. Aw poop. She knew exactly who that was. She remembered that mug from some of her (not so g-rated) dreams.

8:35 am. The Avengers private kitchen.

"Oh Gahndi!" She cried, nearly falling over herself to grab a towel. She worked up the nerve to look him in the eye and saw a smile shine there. But there was also blood, trickling down his temple.

"Dude." She whined softly, grabbing a few paper towels from the stand. She hurried around the island to face him but he had his hands up.

"It's ok, ma'am. I'm sorry I scared you." He smiled, his cheeks a little pink. Still, all she saw was the blood.

"Can't reach." She pouted, clumsily fumbling with the towel in her hands. She kicked a few pieces of glass out of the way to try and stand on tippy toe, but he was like, the size of Everest.

"Really, I'm fine-," He tried again, but Darcy would have none of it. Not today.

"Face. Here. Now." She demanded, using the same mommy voice she had to use with Jane when the crazy lady wouldn't go to sleep or eat.

He eyed her for a second and she raised one perfect brow, just to make herself clear. He seemed to see she wasn't going to budge, and proceeded to bend forward. She smiled, realizing he was closer than before face about breast level and oh boy, she was not unaffected. He was a hunk for sure.

"Now I'll never get my coffee." She pouted grumpily. Her fingers moving his silky hair aside to find the source of the blood. Seeing none, she realized his super freaky healing thing must have kicked in. She wasn't supposed to know as much as she did about the Avengers, but there was Jane and Jane had Thor and Darcy had rum and when Jane and Thor drank rum, they became very talkative. She had actually evil-cackled the first time she got the couple wasted. It was awesome. Expensive, because Thor put away like four pint bottles before getting tipsy. But awesome nonetheless.

He smiled at her when she fished, holding out a hand for the dirty towels. She gave them to him, aware of her fingers that seemed to tingle from touching him. She smiled, a little sad she was about to wash that away, but she was a bit of a germaphobe.

"I've got a classic machine here. Tony keeps it under the counter." He laughed huskily, and Darcy was struck by the way he just name dropped. But then again, they were probably superhero B.F.F's.

"I'll not tell a soul you if you don't." She grinned saucily, hoping onto the island, kicking her slippered feet like a child. She watched him look at her, his gaze assessing one minute, shy the next.

"Agreed. I was asleep in here when you came in and I'd not like anyone to know." He mumbled, his golden locks ducking beneath the black marble counter top. After a second he lifted a classic coffee maker and to her surprise, this baby was reaaalllyyy old.

"Does that old geezer even work?" She asked laughingly.

"Hey!"

"Oops! Sorry." She quipped, not sorry at all. He looked a little embarrassed but there was a smile that played on his lush lips and Darcy was feeling a little feisty.

9:03 am.

Darcy sat on the super soft bed-like couch and stared out the floor to ceiling glass windows, enjoying the way the sun glittered off the tall buildings, making windows look like diamonds. She sipped her coffee slowly, relishing the taste. She had been astounded when not only did that old metal contraption work, but it also produced a wonderful cup of joe!

She glanced over to the Hero, his face lowered but she could tell he was watching her. Probably wary. She was, after all, an intruder.

"I'm Darcy Lewis. I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm besties with Thor and his lady." She announced, hoping that he'd be cool and not lock this place up from her. She really did love this room.

He lifted his head and regarded her quietly, his own cup sitting empty after having been guzzled. He had no appreciation.

"I remember Tony and I picking you and Jane up at the airport a few weeks back. You were… less than sober." He chuckled, but a large yawn escaped too, causing him stretch those broad shoulders. She noticed now the bags under his eyes and the way he rubbed his face. He must be really sleepy to have passed out here. She had to admit, it was a nice place to doze.

"Ok, Captain. I'm going to let you rest that cute little head of yours. I've got work to do anyways." She announced, gracefully jumping off the couch. She set down the cup and grabbed her papers, noting that he stood and walked her to the door.

Before he opened it for her, he paused. "Please, call me Steve. I'm the only one who uses this room so feel free to stop by anytime."

She smiled brightly up to him, not able to resist patting that handsome chest of his. "As long as you keep making amazing coffee." And with that, Darcy retreated to her rooms, five floors below and fantasized about the sleepy all American hunk.


	2. Chapter 2

0900 hours - Avengers private kitchens

He closed the door behind the strange young woman, unable to stop his eyes from traveling the length of her curvy body. And what a view. He thought he might've had a pinup poster of her lookalike back in his day. Steve shook those inappropriate thoughts away and made his way back into the large seating area.

He found the couch he had fallen asleep on earlier that morning and the one she had claimed while drinking the coffee he had managed to make. Even though the machine had been old in comparison, it was still new to him. Just easier, especially since he's had time to practice.

What wasn't easy was sleeping and staying under. He hated waking in a cold sweat, and it definitely wasn't easy pretending everything was alright when asked by the others.

Steve looked to the door, remembering he had been snoozing for about an hour when he heard the snick of a key card being swiped and the lights overhead flaring to life. He didn't move, staying as still as stone as he watched a lovely dark haired beauty saunter into the room. Her eyes were glued to the windows, a small smile making those rosy lips all the more plump. He vaguely remembered her but conceded that he met so many people so often, it was hard to recall specifically. Funny, then, how after a second of hard thinking he knew exactly who she was.

But he couldn't process why she was there, so when she began to fiddle with Starks fancy coffee maker he figured he'd simply ask. He got up silently, listening to her murmur and grunt in frustration. She even cussed a bit, making him smile. Girls these days had mouths like sailors but it didn't bother him.

He was going to warn her of his presence, opting for a polite tone. Instead, as he stood behind the island, watching her pout, he could not find a thing to say. She'd put one hand on the rounded hip and he had been lost to the view.

Shaking his head of the memory, he laid back stiffly and tossed his arm behind his head, trying and failing to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and inhaled evenly, just as the docs ordered, but was caught off guard by a sweet smell of coffee and peaches. That was her.

He fell asleep surprisingly fast, thinking of soft fingers running through his hair.

1100 hours

He wakes up to the same snick sound. This time he can hear her walk right to him. He opened one eye and peaked out to see she was dressed in jeans and a... Captain America T-shirt.

She smiled brilliantly, the rouge she put on making her complexion shine softly. He liked her looks, he thought. She looked like a Dame from his time and it was comforting.

"Hey there, sleepy." She called, bouncing down lightly by his feet. He was stunned by her easy familiarity with him. Most folks were either intimidated by him or thought he was too straight laced to make friends.

He smiled politely and made room for her on the couch, sitting up. He felt the ache in his back from the softness of the plush cushions and thought maybe a trip to the gym with Sam could loosen him up.

"So, I've got the day off and I've been in New York for like, two weeks and haven't seen a damn thing." She stated grumpily. He watched her scrunch her ivory face dramatically and he raised a brow, though he could tell she wasn't trying to fool him.

"Well, you could always take a company car around town." He offered politely, knowing she was aiming for a different outcome. But he was going to play along because this was the most human interaction that wasn't about work, in several weeks. And the last one was arguing with a mechanic about the cost of finding a spare part for his bike. So, in terms of pleasantness, speaking with Darcy Lewis was up there.

She huffed, crossing her arms under her (Oh Jesus) rather large breasts. He focused his gaze instead to her eyes, appreciating the mischief there. The little minx knew he'd look.

He tried to tramp down the blush he felt rising. After all, he wasn't unaccustomed to pretty ladies, but this one was simply… alive. Yeah, he thought, she was all action, all lively smiles. He was drawn to that.

"I guess I could just go by my lonesome." She mumbled sadly, standing to walk to the door, her hips swaying saucily. He bit back a smile. "A little out of town girl, walking alone, in the big bad city." The turned to him, lower lip out in what he thought was an obscenely adorable pout.

He sighed and stood, rubbing his stubbly chin dramatically. Something about this girl was making him feel a little bubble of mischief of his own, a kind of lightness he hadn't felt in a while.

"I guess I could ask Coulson to join you. He'd so me the favor." He wondered aloud, almost breaking character when her face reared back, looking like she was about to spit.

"Save it, Hero. I don't need that music thief. I suppose I'm on my own." She sighed, though her cheeks were pink. He hoped that it wasn't from embarrassment. He was only playing.

"Ms. Lewis," He said gently, laying his hand on the door. "Would it be acceptable if I escort you around town?"

He was so relieved when she punched his shoulder, a bright smile making his heart throb curiously.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

1200 Hours - Stark Garages.

A low appreciative whistle echoed off the tall concrete walls. He grinned, watching as Darcy walked around his favorite bike. Her big hazel eyes appreciative and full of giddy wonder. She was definitely a strange one, but strange in his life, was a relative term.

"My my, Mr. Apple Pie. Looks like you've got a bad boy hiding under star-spangled veneer." She hummed happily, running a hand across the old leather seat and it felt like her hands were on him. Holy Hell! He forced himself to look away.

He was confused by this reaction, seeing as he only just properly met the gal this morning. But she was pretty, and she liked his bike. So being slightly aroused wasn't too odd.

Was it? Maybe he was just looking for some comfort. A normal friendship in his chaotic life. Yea, if it only it was friendship. Her husky laugh brought him back to reality, as she lifted one of the helmets. It had his shield painted on the side and he kinda liked it on her.

"No ma'am. No bad boy here." He grinned cheekily. She eyed him, her pale cheeks now glowing with that little pink blush. Even in the dim garage, he could see the life that practically vibrated from her.

"Liar." She shot back, scrunching her nose. He laughed, deep and hard, the sound bouncing off the walls and making her giggle.

1300 Hours – North Central Park

He enjoyed the drive, having her arms wrapped around his waist. She squealed when he took a sharp corner on accident, unaccustomed to having a passenger, but by the way she squeezed him tighter, he made sure to take a few more sharp turns. She laughed when she finally caught on, and splayed her palms out across his stomach.

Damn, he nearly groaned. Her hands were warm, even through the thin fabric of the t-shirt he wore. Next time he'd have to remember to zip up his worn brown leather jacket. Or… maybe not.

She yelled over his shoulder, asking questions about this thing, or that place. He tried to answer as best he could but New York was nearly as new to him as it was to her.

After several minutes of a standstill traffic, Darcy shifted up, leaning her breast into his back.

"Let's grab some grub! I can't keep this figure by starving."

0200 Hours

As they walked along the long winding paths of Central Park found himself thinking about that full figure more than was appropriate. He was a gentleman, that's true. But a man nonetheless.

He peeked a glance over to her, watching the way she ate her hot-dog (with extra everything please!) and felt the view shoot right down to his loins. He was turning into an old horndog if he didn't stop thinking this way.

Didn't he have enough on his plate? Trying to help Stark re-build some sort of Shield, minus all the Hydra agents. He had missions he went on occasionally with Sam and after everything with Bucky… well. He hadn't thought about too much else.

But here, in the pleasant weather of early autumn, he found himself enjoying the company and the stress free feelings she brought about. He didn't have to think of anything but her, though that was proving to be a little inconvenient in the personal areas. Like his loins.

"Oh shit cakes!" Darcy cussed, her phone buzzing in her hands. She looked up to him with genuine disappointment making him not like whomever was on the other side of that device.

"I've got to get back. Jane needs my help with… everything." She grunted, then proceeded to finish off her dog. He bit back a grin. She sure had a way of making a man lose his thoughts.

"I'll be free soon for my own vacation and I demand you take me out again. Pick up where we left off." She winked at him, though now he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

He could too; take her back out. It was the most calm he's felt since the Hydra attack. Hell, even before his freeze. Maybe having a little walk about town with a saucy gal would be a good thing for Steve.

So with that in mind he said, "Looks like it's a date then."


	3. Chapter 3

8:01 am

Her alarm just wouldn't shut up. If she could have any super power in the world, it would have to be the ability to turn the annoying sound off with her mind. Yea, that or she'd want the power of never feeling tired. Oh! No, she'd want to be able to have a full fridge! Now she was just getting greedy.

Right now though, Darcy was feeling pretty chipper. Not even the chilly air of her luxurious apartment could stop her from jumping out of bed. She rushed to the bathroom and cleaned her face, all the while singing along to the radio she had programmed to start when she woke up. That was a Stark perk right there.

She tossed her hair up, loving the way it looked messy and chaotic. Just like her. She smiled saucily and winked at her reflection, already planning her first actual day off. She got a black card in her mail box yesterday. Her Stark issued payment credit card to be exact.

She was going to go out and get herself a sexy little number for the upcoming festivities. Sure, Halloween was a month away, but she liked to be prepared. And by prepared, she meant she liked to wear her costume around the apartment at random times for no reason. Because that's how she rolls.

Darcy scourged through her closet for comfy casual. Which was nearly everything she owned. Usually she would go for a sweater and some flannels, or jeans and a tee. But today she wanted to pull out the big guns. She laughed out loud at her own cleverness. Guns. She was talking about her big ol' boobies.

She tossed on a v-neck tee and a pair of loose yoga pants. Feeling a little too flirty, she grabbed her oversized cardi, leaving the front open. She smiled, realizing she was with either going to be too obvious in her flirting or in her lack of experience. She shrugged, deciding to just go with the flow.

But right now, she was a little preoccupied with getting her fix. Of both coffee and a little piece of patriotic cake.

8:45 am

She swiped her card, noticing with some excitement that the lights were already on. As soon as the green light blinked, she was waltzing in. She smiled brightly, smelling the bitter wonderfulness of fresh coffee.

Darcy could cry. Really, it was like she was dreaming. There, on the old machine was a full pot of black gold and standing next to it, chiseled hip resting on the marble counter was the star of her latest wet dream.

"Mornin' there Cap." She sighed happily. He rose his eyes to her, a charming smile bringing her attention to his dimple. Ass-hole was too cute.

"Hey there, Ms. Lewis. I was about to make some breakfast. Would you care for some?"

"Abso-freaking-lutly. But you're going to have to call me Darcy. Ms. Lewis makes me sound like a school teacher." She complained, mock shivering. His eyes flashed with heat for a second but was gone before she could even be sure it was there. She smiled to herself, wondering if the Cap had a teacher kink. She made a mental note for Halloween costume ideas.

"I um… I eat a lot. Fast metabolism and all." He offered by way of explanation as he unloaded the ingredients. Two cartons of eggs, a gallon of milk, pound of potatoes, and (seriously?!) four packs of bacon.

She laughed huskily, enjoying the way his cheeks turned pink. Darcy still couldn't believe she was here, having a casual conversation with the American legend. But what's more was that right now, peeling potatoes, and talking about the weather for the day, he was just plain old Steve. Minus the plain part.

9:35 am

She ate with zeal, complimenting Steve on the job well done. Seriously, the old dude could cook a mean breakfast.

"Ok, champ. I've waited two whole days. For me, that's a record." She winked at him over their nearly empty plates.

He tilted his head and regarded her silently with big blue eyes. She knew he was a serious guy most of the time but she found people were way more open around her. More lively. She liked to think it was her youthful and charming disposition. Or maybe (realistically) it was her I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck attitude. People respond to that.

"Well we could try, but it's supposed to storm all day. There's no way I'm taking the bike out in it." He began, waving his large hand to the windows. He was right, the sky was turning grey, even as the spoke and she could see the larger storm clouds rolling in.

"Nooooo." She moaned. There goes her perfect day.

He chuckled and started clearing away the dishes. She rushed to snag her last piece of bacon before he whisked her plate away. As he made his way back to the kitchen area, Darcy couldn't help to watch that booty walk.

She had a chance to really admire him, as he started washing the many dishes. She managed to perch herself up on the island, sitting cross-legged with a cup of yummy coffee in hand. He was tall (duh) but he had a pleasant personality that brought him down to size. Unlike Tony's ego which made him ten stories tall.

She had spent the last two days helping Jane pack, but the whole time her mind had been on this dude. It wasn't like her to get caught up in crushes as it was really hard to impress her. She didn't like idiots, fad boys, over aggressive jerks, and simpering babies. So, you know. It was hard to find a good date.

That and she kinda had high standards since the whole New Mexico fiasco. All those hunky Norse gods. Even that bodacious Lady Sif. And then traveling with Jane halfway across the world to fight some giant dark elf things, and her awkward thing with Ian.

Needless to say, crushes and dating weren't on her schedules. Too bad Mr. Rogers just had to have those big slightly sad eyes. She could ignore his body (mostly) and even his charming smile. But he had heart and was kind.

Hell, the guy even blushed when he was caught staring at her girls. So she couldn't be blamed for taking an instant shine to the guy. She peaked over her cup to see him frowning slightly, a crease between his eyes. He was still working on dishes and if she knew anything about mindless tasks, it opened up a whole lot of time to think about shit you didn't want to. She wasn't going to let that happen, not when she was around. Her specialty was mischievous fun and making things lively!

She looked around the counter top, spying a wet rag. Darcy smiled, hoping that she was going to wipe that frown off his face, rather than make him mad. Only one way to find out.

She chucked the sopping cloth at his head, cringing wet splat it made. When he turned slowly to face her, she could not read his expression and she bit her lip, nervous she had actually managed to piss him off.

Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed the faucet head and pulled. It was one of those fancy ones that was like a hose and she had a second to brace herself before cold water sprayed down her front. She squealed loudly, running to duck behind the island. She was gasping with laughter but would not let him win.

When he peaked around one corner, she was already around the other, grabbing the second sinks hose. She cackled when he let out a yelp, the sound she had never heard a grown man make. They had limited space to move, only going as far as the hose allowed, but she still managed to soak him through. As he did her.

She was so busy laughing, that she hadn't noticed him drop his weapon and lumber toward her. Within seconds she was lifted up over his shoulder, hose having sprung back to its proper latch.

Talk about ass up. She was laughing so hard, relishing the way his chest shook with his own laughter, that neither of them noticed a third person enter the room. That is, until said person coughed loudly.

* * *

So this started out as a filler so my brain would get burned out by writing my other fic [Bucky/OC]. It's like meditation. :) I love the comments and am so thankful for the positive feedback.

-Moonandwinter


	4. Chapter 4

1000 Hours

Steve was part mortified and part disappointed that the fun moment had been spoiled. He whipped around, tensing as Darcy breathlessly laughed even with the intruder stumbling in on them. He wiped the water from his eyes to get a better a look at who had barged in.

Sam Wilson, his newest friend and partner, was standing at the door, his arms crossed. Steve might have been worried had it not been for the knowing smile on the other man's face.

"Hey Sam." He greeted awkwardly, shifting to his other foot. He really hoped he wasn't here for an assignment. But he'd go if he had too.

"Hey there, Buddy. Am I interrupting?" He asked, his smile broadening.

He realized he'd yet to put Darcy down and hurried to gently settle her onto the counter. There was a split second where he stood between her legs as she untwined her arms, but he couldn't look her in the face, so embarrassed by his instant reaction.

He moved away quickly, striding to the door in what he hoped was a nonchalant gait. Sam, however, just raised a brow, eyes over his shoulder. Steve knew what he'd see. A beautiful dark haired girl, thoroughly soaked, her shirt was thin leaving nothing to the imagination. Her face would be flushed with laughter and a mischievous gleam in her eyes making her irresistible.

He felt a flash of… Jealousy? That can't be right. Maybe protectiveness? Right.

"Something you need me for?" He asked, his voice was a little more stiff than he'd intended but it got Sam's eyes back to him.

"Was wondering about sparing today since Natasha is out helping Clint." He said lazily, brown eyes drifting back to Darcy. Steve could hear her climbing off the counter and padding barefoot towards them.

"Hey, can I watch?! I've always wanted to see two hunks fisticuff. I can pretend you're fighting over me." She said wistfully, her hand wrapping around Steve's forearm. He looked down to her, trying to ignore the way her simple touch was burning him alive. Damn. What was it about this gal?

"Um, yea. I don't see why not." Steve couldn't help but grin gently at the way her eyes light up. She winked at him again, and turned to Sam. Again, the flash of something.

She stuck her hand out, smiling politely when his friend took it. He was a little happy by the way her smile was different. Those plump red lips stayed closed, and her eyes didn't gleam like they did when she joked with him. Then again, he could be imaging it all, but he didn't think so.

"I'm Darcy Lewis; assistant extraordinaire, poli-sci dropout, and she-who-tasered-Thor." She recited, her voice low and charming. Steve kept thinking about how she reminded him of the women from his time, all sweet, funny, with a little bit of spice. In Darcy's case, she had quite a lot of spice and he liked her more for it.

"I can see why he's been hanging around here lately." Sam said smoothly, raising his brows. "I'm Sam Wilson.

1230 Hours – Stark's Private Gym. 4 floors below ground

Steve didn't spar often, not because he didn't enjoy it, but rather it was not easy to find someone who could match his super-serum self. Sam, however, had developed a routine which involved a mix of machine training, and hand on hand with new martial arts techniques. Steve might be incredibly strong, but he had to keep up with the way the world fought.

Most of the time he liked to use his fists and shield, but today he was pulling the stops. He told himself it wasn't because of the beauty that sat a short distance away. Not because of the way she cheered and laughed when he managed to get his shield stuck in the ceiling, nearly 30 feet above their heads. And defiantly not because she whistled like a sailor when he removed his sweaty t-shirt to replace it with a clean one, making his face flush. He never blushed. He had been through war, damn it! But this one lady had him feeling like a teen again.

There had been once or twice where he hit Sam a little harder than necessary but the young man had been sneaking peaks at Darcy and ever since she changed out of her wet clothes and into dry ones, he found he was equally hard pressed to not look.

She was wearing those jeans that hugged every curve and rode the body like a glove. Her top was a thick knit sweater but with her more than average bust size, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

So he tried to distract himself with a full workout, making Sam regret interrupting his earlier fun. By the time he was done, he had a mighty hunger. He just couldn't figure out for what (her of course) exactly.

1500 Hours

"Awe pooh! You're all done?" Darcy cried, her face in an adorable pout. Lips made for kissing, if you asked him. Still, he shook his head, not sure why in the midst of his chaotic life he felt the need to admire over this lady. She sort blew into his life like a hurricane.

"Yes ma'am." He replied bashfully, having jogged over to her. Sam gave him them cheeky grin and waved, leaving for the lockers. Good man.

"Ah well. I enjoyed the show. Too bad I don't have any singles." She chuckled, uncurling herself and hoping down off the bench. "I'm going to make some dinner. Want to join me?"

Did he ever.

1530 Hours – Darcy's Apartment

When he said he'd love to join her, he had no idea it would be in her personal rooms. He had assumed that they'd go on over to the fully stocked kitchen where they had first met. But Darcy, the sly devil, had punched in her floor number as soon as they entered the elevator, keeping his distracted with conversation about his favorite foods.

He could lose himself talking with her, letting her listen to him and reply with a witty response. She was charming him; that was for sure. If only he knew it was intentional and not just a part of who she was with everyone.

"Well, this is my Stark issued abode!" She said cheerfully, tossing her keys on a simple, but cluttered table. "Sorry about the mess. I had to move all my junk from New Mexico here and haven't really had time to unpack everything."

Steve remained in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed. The apartment was not as large as his but was just as luxurious. The dolled up kitchen was open to the large living area where two comfortable brown couches lay facing an even larger television. There was a small hall to the left where three doors could be found, a bathroom, spare room, and (he gulped) her bedroom.

He looked back to find Darcy sitting on the kitchen counter by the entrance. She had her head tilted and was looking at him in annoyance and laughter in her eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Don't tell me the indestructible boy scout is afraid of little old innocent me." She mumbled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. Too bad he knew a bad situation when he saw one and he wasn't about to put himself in an awkward position of sitting in her apartment drooling over this charming girl. No matter the fact that her cheeks were pink and she had a sensual gleam in her eyes, even as she batted them innocently. He wasn't going to raise to her bait, he told himself sternly.

1600 Hours – Darcy's Apartment.

Steve Rogers was sitting very uncomfortably at Darcy's dining table. She had gleefully started cooking when he stumbled inside, closing the door to this awkward fate. Now, he was purely trapped by the sight before him.

Her body was all curves and made of pure sin, he thought as she danced around her kitchen. She thought it would be perfectly ok to wear the shortest shorts he'd ever seen, miles of milky skin bare for his torture. She at least had the heart to wear an apron over her tight fitting t-shirt, though he was pleased to see it was another Captain America one.

"How many of those shirts do you own?" He asked, attempting to lighten the mood. Well, at least his mood. She seemed completely unfazed by their situation.

"I own a few of yours. One of Ironman's, a few hulks. And of course, I've got like, twenty of Thor's. Jane keeps buying them for me." She called over her shoulder. He smiled, liking the way she hummed while stirring whatever it was in the pan.

"I also have the Black Widows cat suit." She tossed in.

Steve couldn't help but cough violently, the tremors of surprise raking his body almost as painful as the juncture between. He could have lived comfortably not having that image, all those round curve tucked inside that snug little leather suit. Now he was sure he'd be hard for the rest of his life.

And the little devil was smirking, though she tried to hide it. Good god, this woman was doing this on purpose! She wanted to see him sweat, make his face red. He took a second to catch his breath before he smiled, developing a battle plan.

She was not unaffected by him, that he knew for sure. So if it's war she wanted, its war she'll get.


	5. Chapter 5

4:30 pm – Darcy's apartment

She was teasing. Being an absolute flirt. God if Jane could see her now, making the national hero blush! But still, she just really liked watching Steve get all flustered. It wasn't like she was being mean about it. She really did like this guy. He was sweet, and quiet, but funny too. Plus, he kicked ass. She was nearly panting by the time him and Sam were done in the gym, and had very nearly jumped him bones then and there. She did want to stay classy though (for now) so she had invited him to dinner. At least at her place she could control the environment and stimuli.

Now that she was here, however, all she could think about was the stiff way he was sitting and the sinful way his eyes followed her. She felt like the naughtiest kind of woman and it was heady. Did she really affect him this way? She knew she wasn't ugly, but she didn't ever think she'd catch the eye of The All American Hunk.

Her ego did a little dance, along with her stomach. She conceded she really needed to figure out how he felt so she knew where to draw the line. Not saying she wouldn't cross it occasionally, but she needed to know nonetheless. God, she hoped he didn't just want to be friends. Or fuckbuddies. She was a class act not some dime store whore.

She grinned, thinking the phrases fitting for his 40's sensibilities. She turned to make some witty remark, but the words died on her tongue. Steve had apparently moved from the chair to not a foot behind her, an innocent expression making his face look all the more suspicious.

He was so close she could see every single muscle, even the fine hairs that led down below his belt, though that ridiculously thin shirt of his. Damn it, that's why she tossed on these shorts (which she never wore)! She was trying to even the playing field but up close, she could see it was a lost cause. He was too… perfect. Darcy wondered what it would be like to take a bite of that pec… YESH!

She cleared her throat and attempted (and failed) to clear her head. She focused on his shoulder, picking an imaginary dust lint off the squared joint.

"You move fast." She mumbled, feeling a little more light headed by his proximity. Come one Darcy, he's just your friend. Act cool. "Dinners almost done. You want a beer?" She asked, moving around him and heading towards the fridge. Just pretend he's still sitting.

"I can't get drunk, but I do enjoy a good beer." He murmured. Murmured! Jesus, he sounded like a silk and chocolate._ Ok. Ok. You know what Darcy? I think you're losing it. Going to have to whip out the rabbit tonight._

She grabbed two Angry Orchards and headed to table, practically tip toing around him, though she felt his eyes follow her. How was it that one minute he was awkward and cute and now he was acting all sexy and predatory like something out of her guilty pleasure romance novels.

And then she realized. He was playing her just like she had done him. Oh boy. Oh ho ho! This is gonna be good! Never let it be said that Darcy Lewis did not rise to the most epic and scandalous challenge she was ever to face. The seduction of on Steven Rogers.

She put on her best smile and went over to the sink, giving him a once over as she went, lingering at his crotch. She felt her face flush as well as his, but hey; You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, right? She was draining the noodles, completely aware of the superhero standing some odd feet behind her.

"Bottle opener?" His voice deep and husky.

"In the drawer." She pointed to the one next to her hip, but her hands were conveniently full. So he had to reach around her, his muscular arm brushing her bottom as she turned to pour the pasta into the sauce. She had to bite her lip, hiding her face from him. If he saw the look of pure laughter and lust that was fighting to warp her features, he would for sure run for the hills. But that wasn't to say she was done just yet.

Thinking fast, she grinned. A little bit of a slip and-

"Damn!" She complained wearily. "I got pasta sauce on my apron." She untied the old cloth, balling it up and tossing it in her bathroom. She had picked this shirt not only because of the shield on it, but because it was one of her tighter fitting ones. When she came back into the kitchen, Stave was standing over the nearly done spaghetti. His face was totally blank except for the small twitch of his lip as his gaze drifted across her body, making her shiver slightly.

She managed to keep the air of innocence as she turned off the burners and set about making the table ready, whistling "Pussy Cat Blues". By the look of shock on his face, it seemed he recognized it. That's two points for her…

She had her back turned and was about to grab some plates when she heard him step up behind her. "Let me help." He rumbled, his chest nearly pressed against her back. She could literally feel the heat coming off him in waves.

Two strong arms moved on either side of her head and opened the cabinet doors above her. He had to lean in to grab the plates and when he did, she felt everything he was working with. Those hard rippled abs, the pecs she wanted to nibble on, and sweet baby Jesus… He was hard. She could feel him through his denim jeans and her cotton shorts and god, did she feel the pressure go straight to her already tense core.

"Pardon me." He apologized, not sounding sorry at all. He didn't even sound fazed. Ok. That point goes to Steve.

"No problem." She teased, pushing back against him so she could open the drawer for the silver ware. "Oops. Sorry there, Cap." She exclaimed cheekily. She hoped he couldn't tell her breathing had sped up or that her heart was pounding wildly. This was all harmless flirting right? Yea right. This was downright naughty.

After he removed himself from her back and set the plates at the table, he promptly found himself a chair, leaning his forearms on his knees. His eyes stayed on her though, as she brought the food and silverware over. She smiled sweetly and made their plates, giving him a heaping amount.

"Eat up, Steve."

5:04 pm.

Dinner was a quiet affair, filled mostly by Darcy getting up and grabbing a few more beers. After a half hour or so, she turned the radio on as Steve polished off the rest of the meal. She got up, downed her beer, and went to start dishes.

It was strangely calm and a little domestic after that tense flirt action that just happened but food tended to do that. She was humming along, starting to get in the groove. Music to her was like water to a fish. She loved it! She loved to sing, to dance, and still pretended to rock a concert hall in the shower.

Darcy was nearly finished, when a pair of warm hands slid down her arms and wrapped around her soapy wrists. His chest came to lay flush against her back once more but there was something a little more raw about it this time. He was stiff and seemed to breathing too deeply. Had she upset him?

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop moving like that or I'll have to remove myself from your presence." He growled into her ear. The heat of both his words and his breath made the knot in her stomach tighter.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly. Not because she didn't know, but rather, she was too stunned to do anything else.

He groaned, dropping his chin atop her head. "You know why." Was all he could manage between gritted teeth. Seems like she actually pushed him too far. And it wasn't even on purpose!

"Sorry." She whispered, the knot in her stomach aching a little.

"No. Don't be sorry. It's me that's not used to this. To… whatever this is." He stammered, his thumb rubbing little circles on the inside of her wrists. She looked down, struck again by the domestic way they were standing. "Yea. I think I'm going to go."

She turned in his arms and grabbed two fist full of his shirt, determined to have at least one kiss before he decides she's not worth the trouble. Of course, consent was everything and she gives him plenty of time to back out.

Instead he stays stock still as she raises herself on her tippy toes, still having to pull his shirt to get close enough. Just one kiss, she thought fiercely. That's all.

One. Little. Taste.

Like approaching a wild animal, she leaned in cautiously, her lips lightly grazing his. She lingered there, the softness too much for her frazzled brain. She whimpered pathetically when he pulled away, only to moan heavenly when his hands were on her ass, lifting up onto the counter.

A large hand cupped the back of her head while another grasped her chin. She was at his command, knees up resting on his hips. He leaned down, kissing her softly at first. Darcy couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips but couldn't say she regretted it, seeing as it cause d him to increase the pressure tenfold.

Suddenly, he was pressing against her, hands roaming her body like something out of a dream. He was exploring her with his lips, making her gasp and sigh. She leaned back, giving his mouth access to her throat as he kissed his way across the shallow dips in her collar, making his way back up and to her mouth.

She kissed him back with a passion that had been slowly building since the moment she threw that coffee pot at him. Hunger, primal, and chaotic was clawing at her insides, making her want to do so many things to this man.

He groaned her name against her mouth and the way he made it sound like a prayer, made her own core clench. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, she went for his shirt. Her two tiny hands had barely touched his solid skin when someone started banging at her door.

_Ignore it. Please ignore it._ She chanted in her head, as they both paused. But then she heard it. The telltale sign of trouble.

"Darcy, let me in! It's Jane. You haven't answered your phone all night! I need your help." Came the muffled plea.

"I'm going to kill her." Darcy swore as Steve moved away from her. His face was red, hands shaking as he tried to straighten his shirt. Darcy sat, legs dangling over the counter, arms crossed, pouting. They had been so close and he was kissing her. Damn it all!

Steve took one look at her and chuckled. "She's your friend. Can't leave her hanging." He offered his hand. She took it, but only because she wasn't sure if she was ever going to touch that perfect package again. He would probably come to his senses any second now.

"Still going to kill her." She grumbled miserably. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. Lust and humor dancing in his eyes.

"Coffee tomorrow?" He asked, voice still raw from their activities.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled gently, feeling the knot finally begin to loosen.

But what really did it was the look of utter shock and disbelief on Jane's face when Captain America strutted from her apartment, looking like he'd been properly snogged. Point three for Darcy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Text

5:48 pm- Darcy's apartment

"You are dead to me." Darcy stated numbly to the shocked scientist that stood staring, open mouth at the back the retreating figure. Such a nice back too. And it would have been hers had it not been for Jane.

"Inside. Now." She muttered, pulling the thin woman inside her apartment. Darcy was still a little wet from the dishes and… well, everything else, so she went straight to her room aware the other woman was still standing, dumbfounded, in her kitchen. After a moment of blessed silence, Darcy was tugging on a pair of flannel P'Js (so not what she had wanted to wear tonight), when she heard Jane start to stutter.

"Calm down! Jesus, I was just having dinner with him." She mumbled, though not able to effectively hide the blush that was creeping up into her face. Jane turned to her, a goofy confused smile pulling at her features. She looked really pretty when she wasn't scowling.

"You had dinner with Captain America? Darcy!" She squealed. Darcy was hard pressed not to freak out with her. It was a pretty incredible turn of events. Although she will forever hate Jane for ringing a good night-of-patriotic-passion, she couldn't actually be mad. Flirting with Steve was one thing, but banging him? After only one dinner? Yea… even though it sounded incredibly fun, she still had stupid standards. One of which is no one-nighters. If her and Steve were going to flirt, she might as well be serious about it.

"Yea, and I've got some serious flirt game going with him. And his name is Steve." She laughed, tossing some popcorn in the microwave. She knew what Jane had come here for. The poor woman was so nervous about tomorrow that she couldn't sleep. Probably hasn't eaten either. Hey, that's what besties are for, right?

"Well color me impressed." Her ex-boss smiled, walking over to the fridge. Darcy sat down on her large couch and wondered how her life had gotten here. Crazy scientist B.F.F. with a thunder god boyfriend, her own super star-spangled crush, and a home inside Ironman's dojo. Her only complaint is that damn Coulson. Though is she were honest, she didn't really hate him; just liked throwing some shade.

"Beer or wine?" Jane called from inside the fridge. She knew Darcy was going to need a little liquid encouragement if this night was going to be any fun at all. And a bottle with Jane was fun. The crazy lady had a seriously twisted mischievous side when inebriated and Darcy exploited it whenever the opportunity arises. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

It was impossible to do anything but think of Darcy. She had effectively invaded his mind, flown past all the barricades he had in place to protect himself, and settled herself somewhere he didn't care to think about.

And the worst part was that he felt the gap but simply didn't care. She was a whole new world, expressions and actions, little things that make it obvious how different they were and yet he couldn't find it in himself to use that as an excuse as he did when other women tried to get close.

He felt less tired in her presence, as if the world was still spinning despite him enjoying himself. For the longest time both before and after his freeze he felt the weight of the responsibility sit heavily on his shoulders. At least back then he had a courageous woman with whom he had hoped to spend his days with. And now?

Now there was this witty spitfire that seemed to be determined to raise him from his sullen thoughts and make him smile or blush or any number of things Darcy did to him. And for that he was thankful.

And now he just had to figure out if it was really the girl that he liked or was it what she offered. Not the passion or coupling, though he was positive that was what would have happened had they not been interrupted. No, she was comfort and happiness, but the most concerning, she was a distraction.

He marched to his rooms, flinging his door open and pacing the rooms. He didn't want her being a distraction to his chaotic life to be the foundation of... whatever it was they had going. He really needed to stop and think, to put this in perspective.

After all, she was busy with Ms. Foster and would likely not be free for a few days seeing as Thor was scheduled to arrive in the morning.

Maybe a little time away from the Vixen would clear his head. But then he remembered his question about coffee and her promise to be there. He owed her that much at least.

So he sat, having made up his mind to head up state tomorrow. He'd have a bag packed tonight, make coffee in the morning with her, and leave for two, maybe three days. It would give him time to figure this out. He smiled softly, looking down at his desk.

He had been working on what had started out as a doodle, but then had evolved into a whole new work. It was a classic pin up, a little on the R-rated side. She was sitting on his bike, big round shield in front of her leaning figure. Only enough to see the tops of her rather large breasts. Her raven hair tumbling down in soft curls. She had large red lips, and a small blush. But his favorite thing, and the one item that set her apart from the other pin-ups from his time, was her black rimmed glasses.

He hoped to god Darcy never saw what he had drawn. She'd think him the biggest kind of creep.

8:15 pm- Darcy's apartment

"S'not like I was going to ask him!" Darcy barked, though there was no venom in her slightly slurred voice. "S'ides, I bet you've never asked Thor to wear his cloak thingy to bed."

At Jane's silence and beat red face, Darcy realized that her friend had indeed made Thor wear his getup during sexy time. That's… pretty awesome. Go Jane!

"The costume is hot, but a little much for bed sport. Maybe just the mask." Darcy laughed deeply pouring the amber liquid into the neat little glasses. She paused, looking at her friend with slightly blurry eyes. "I don't even think I'll be getting that far with him." She grumbled after taking the shot.

Jane followed suit, though she always cringed no matter how many she had taken. "Why d'you say that?" She asked, snacking around the edges of another cherry pop-tart.

"Cause he's so nice and I'm so far under his level of awesomeness." Darcy bemoaned. It was rare for her to show any kind of self pity but she really did have a feeling her and Steve were worlds apart.

"Um, no? You tasered Thor, hit him with a car, you kicked ass against those dark elves and s'mhow manage to keep me alive, fed, and sane. That's pretty awesome if you ask me." At Darcy's I-don't-believe-you look, Jane squared her thin shoulders and put on her stern face. (It was so adorable.)

"These are the facts. You are as awesome as Captain America. I am a scientist. I have facts, therefore I win." She stated grandly, as clear and concise as one can when one has had several shots of Captain Morgans.

"Well I can't refute science!" Darcy cheered raising two full glasses of yummy rum, handing one to Jane. She would not deny her epicness and of course there was facts.

"To science!" Jane yelled to which Darcy replied just as joyously.

10:35 pm Avengers private kitchens

Darcy stood gazing out the windows that had first drawn her to this room. The room in which she met a charming man and had somehow formed a crush. Now, after a night full of drinking and girl talking and all the insanity that is Jane, Darcy had a moment to reflect, though not as clearly as she had hoped. Tomorrow she was going to ask him out.

Like, an actual date. She was a strong woman. It shouldn't be that weird that she would initiate such a thing, right? He liked her; that much was clear. And she liked him. She just needed to get to know him a bit more before climbing that man like a tree. And trust, when the time came, she is going to just… Unf!

Darcy smiled to herself, turning her eyes to the view. Even moderately drunk, she could appreciate everything she saw. The lights from the city, casting a beautiful glow that stretched for the horizon. There was life buzzing down there, people constantly moving and building and being fantastic.

She let her eyes drift shut, and as was happening often, she saw the sweet face of a smiling blond. Darcy sighed, knowing that she was in a little too deep.

"I think I like him." She mumbled to no one. Thankfully no one answered.


	7. Chapter 7

0700 Hours – Avengers Private Kitchens

Steve stood above the sleeping woman whom he had dreamed about the night before. It was one of the first nights in which he had actually stayed soundlessly under for several hours and it was thanks to her. He knew it was because he hadn't wanted to wake up, doing things with her in dreamland that he shouldn't but wanted to do in reality.

Here, though, she lay wrapped in a heavy knitted jumper, curled up like a lazy cat. Her face was peaceful in slumber but he could still see the small twist to her lips. Such smile seemed to be a permanent part of this woman. Not mocking. More like she had a secret that she wasn't about to tell.

Steve sighed heavily, sitting across from her. He hadn't intended to get so attached. She was just so witty and funny and damn beautiful that he was drawn to her. It was like the confounded woman had been made especially for him and although the very thought was absurd considering she was a human and not some personal objet, he couldn't help but feel a sense of rightness with her.

He was begging to waver in his determination to leave for a few days. He thought perhaps she would like some time away from him as well, but here she was. Asleep on the couch where he had first seen her. No… He really should go. Give them both chance to question what it was they wanted.

Sighing once more, he raised his foot and wiggled her arm with his big toe. In truth, he didn't trust himself to be any closer to her least he kiss her soundly and take her right there on that damn couch. Like he had in his dream.

He groaned at the reminder and covered his face. He should just get up and leave, coffee be damned. The worst part was, he didn't even like the stuff that much, but he knew he'd stay and have a cup with her. Just to be in her presence.

Now he was thinking like a man smitten and that was indeed very dangerous.

"Ouch." She groaned, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up quickly, concerned she was hurt, only to see her she was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes clamped shut.

"Darcy?" He asked quietly, hating the way she flinched as he spoke. She peaked a blood-shot eye out from over her fingers.

"M'ok. Just hung-over. Coffee me before I die." She grumbled, throwing an arm over her face. He smiled, remembering the one and only time he had ever been drunk. And the hell of a hangover that had felled him the next day.

"He made the black bitter brew for her and as the machine was working on that, he started her some greasy food. That's what Stark assured him helps with his hangovers.

It was a simple act. Him making her breakfast and coffee. It wasn't even the first time he had done so but somehow this felt more intimate. A little domestic.

0730 Hours

"-and after an hour of trying to calm her down, I finally managed to get her into my bed. And then I didn't want to sleep on my couch. I guess I thought, you know, this one was so comfortable. I don't know." She mumbled, a laugh beneath her voice making his stomach knot. Still he said nothing, not really able to say what he planned. He didn't want to simply leave after last night. She might get the wrong idea, but he couldn't stay. Not with her so close.

How was he going to leave when it was these small moments that brighten his day? Steve was having a hard time convincing his brain that it was for the best, but then she stood and stretched, her arms lifting the ridiculously large knitted sweater up to reveal her wearing small flannel shorts. Arousal spiked through him and he simply couldn't take his eyes off of her long bare legs. All of that milky white softness that he could spend days memorizing.

She caught his eyes, and laughed huskily. He tried not to blush. Really, it was like he was a boy in leading string by the way he averted his eyes after being caught.

"Well, I should go." She paused, looking at him questioningly. He thinned his lips and looked out the tall windows, afraid if he spoke he'd say all of the crazy things that bounced around his head. Things like, 'I want to kiss you so hard you forget how to think.' But he couldn't. He was leaving after all.

"Yea… Well, the big guy is due in an hour or so and I need to the Lady Jane up and decent looking." Darcy explained, making her way slowly to the door. He felt a pull. To say something, to do something. She was twisting the hem of her sweater and he knew it was his inaction.

She paused by the door, looking back to him with a small twist to her lips. He knew it then. Knew as she looked down and closed the door silently behind her, that he had messed up. The look of sad disappointment that crossed her face made him stand to go to her but by the time he did she was long gone.

Steve Rogers. Not able to talk to girls since 1918.

0830 Hours – Tony Stark's Lounge.

Steve sat in the gaudy expanse of Tony's lounge area. The place where not so long ago the Asgaurdian miscreant Loki had been stopped by The Hulk. Although the crater in the floor had been fixed, there was a large painted "A" that signified the spot. The Avengers symbol. A shining example of his seeming hypocrisy.

It was something he hadn't considered as a youth. Vigilantism. Going against the law to fight the evils of the world. But now, when even the world's governments could not be trusted, he knew it was his responsibility to be the moral rightness.

But that wasn't why he was here. Thor was due to arrive via magic circle (He didn't even want to think about it) and he knew that Jane and Darcy would be present. But she's not the reason either. Really. It was his responsibility to be here.

Just as Stark and Banner was and if Barton and Romanov were not busy on mission, they would also be here. Simply as that.

His eyes kept glancing at the door, NOT looking for the curvy figure who should be here any second.

0900

"Hey Cap!" Called a cheeky voice from behind. Stark and his never ending supply of wit sauntered up to where he was sitting rigid, staring out the windows to keep from looking to the doors.

"Stark." Was his stiff reply. He really didn't want to talk to the other man. They got along fine most of the time and Steve could even ignore the quips and dry humor the other man seemed to have in buckets. But not today. Not when he knew he fucked up.

"Should have said something." The other man quipped, coming to stand in front of him. Steve jerked out of his thoughts to glare at the little shit. Had he been spying on him and Darcy? How much did he know?

"My casa! Besides, Jarvis had been keeping tabs on her since the first time she walked into that room with the stolen key card." Tony smirked, a little bit of too much admiration shiny in his eyes.

"It's none of your concern what I should or shouldn't have done." Steve managed through stiff lips. Something about this conversation was grating on his nerves, but he did concede it might be because _she _hadn't shown up yet so he could apologize for being a dunce.

"All I'm saying is that she's not one to wait around. She's too much like my own feisty ball of chaos." Tony smiled, his gaze drifted over to the tall strawberry blond, sitting at the bar. Her hair was up and she was all casual elegance, but Steve knew what she had raging under that freckled skin of hers.

He looked back to the other man, the (almost) tender grin making his features seem less severe. Steve had to admit, a woman could take a dandy like Stark and turn him into a man like Tony, then she was a mighty fine one.

Before he could even form a response, there was a loud screech overhead. Tony simply grinned, the cocky billionaire was back.

"Thor's here!"

0930 Hours – Landing pad, Tower roof.

Thor was one of those fellows Steve remembered from his days in the army. A big man with a powerful structure and a hunger for a good fight, but was all smiles and kindness. He liked him. Sort of reminded him of a young Bucky, back before everything.

Darcy and Jane had appeared out of nowhere as soon as Thor arrived, stepping from a giant circle of scorched ruins. He only had a moment of realization before the party moved back inside. There were too many people, too much going on for him to get Darcy by herself to have a word and by the way she was avoiding his gaze, he had to assume that she didn't want to speak with him. God, he could kick himself.

1000 Hours – Stark Lounge

They sat around a large glass table. Food and drinks were traditional whenever Thor came to visit, which was more often lately. He brought a sort of joyous atmosphere that could overcome any language barrier there happened to be. Steve might not understand everything the man was saying, but he knew a friend when he saw one.

Right now, however, he wanted to kill him.

"There will be a bounty of young Asgaurdian men! All have heard the great tales of Lady Darcy. You must join us. Come with Jane and I." Thor boomed, his face brightening over the idea of taking Darcy to his ancestral home.

All Steve heard was, "There are god-like men already interested in you. Come, check em' out!"

And the worst part of it all was that she was smiling, laughing along and by the look in her stunning blue eyes, she was actually contemplating it! Here he was, thinking of going away for a few days, not even giving thought to her leaving.

"Is that sexy Fandral going to be there? Cause I have a thing for the Robin Hood act." She laughed easily. He would have been terrified that there was another man she was interested in, had it not been for her eyes. He could see the truth there.

"He will be. It will be a proper festival if you were there. What say you?"

She was quiet at first, her rounded face contemplative. She must have sensed his eyes because she looked around the table, only meeting his for a fraction of a second. He didn't think he could take it anymore.

"I'll have to think about that one, big guy." Darcy sighed dramatically, though the wry twist to her lips was ever present. "You'll have your answer before Scotty beams you up tomorrow."

He hadn't realized his fists clenched on his legs, the fabric nearly torn, until everyone started moving. They went about their duties Jane explaining to Banner for what looked like the millionth time what the sounds meant coming from her equipment. Thor laughing at some witty thing Stark said. Even Coulson was there, bantering with Ms. Potts like old friends.

Somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, Darcy had slipped out of the room. He only noticed a moment after and was about to stand and follow when a large hand came down on his shoulder.

"Captain. My greetings. How fare you, friend?" Thor asked, his deep blue eyes were more serious than before.

"Thor! Hey, I'm good." Steve replied, falling back on old manners. He stood and shook the thunder-god's hand. A strange life he led, indeed.

Thor, however, must have sensed something was off because he steered Steve away from the others. They stood gazing out over New York, while all he wanted to do was to go search out Darcy and make things right. He won't let history repeat itself.

"What ails you?" The large blond asked, his body turning slightly to face Steve. He sighed, wishing he could escape all of these prying eyes.

"Just some personal stuff." He supplied, not wanting to lie to his friend but also dearly wishing for a little privacy. Alas, it was not to be.

"Should I then ask the Lady Darcy? She seems to be affected as well."

"No!" He choked out. "No. I just have to talk to her. Besides, it's not anyone's concern." He said stiffly, finally reaching the end of his rope. Thor, however, was not quite done.

"I think of her as not only a dear friend, but as family. Understand what that means." The Asgaurdian cautioned. Steve could hear the threat under it all and although he didn't fear the other man, he did have a healthy dose of respect for his powers. And now, for his protectiveness over Darcy. With that though heavy in his heart, he simply nodded and left the others quietly.

He had a lady to find and had to somehow convince her not to fall into some god-like Robin Hood's arms.

* * *

Leave a review! Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Noon – Darcy's Apartment

Darcy was in no mood today. She had finally come to terms that her crush on Steve was a little more along the lines of really liking him and then he goes and gives her the awkward silent treatment? What's up with that?

Well fuck that noise! She wasn't going to wallow or moan. Nope. It wasn't that she was used to rejection, it was just that she refused to cry over spilled milk. She can take a hit. Even if it did sting. Like, a lot.

Besides, Thor just offered her a spot on the beefy Asgaurdian train, and she was thinking about hoping on board. It was a whole new adventure, right?

Then why did she fell all guilty for even contemplating going. Just last week she would have jumped. But now feelings were involved and Steve had to look so upset earlier today. Gross.

So instead of getting her Asgaurdian booty game on, she was going to spend the next week pinning over a hundred year old awkward ass who didn't know that there were rules about kissing a girl and then not speaking to her. Maybe he decided he didn't like her after the intense what-ever it was that happened last night. Now _that_ really stung. _Don't wallow_!

"Well, now that that is settled," She sighed grumpily, plopping down on her overly-large couch. Deciding to let Jane spend some one on one with her Norse hunk, she would confine herself to the Darcy cave and do the feel good routine.

Fantastically bad 80's movie marathon, junk food, and maybe a hot shower, if you catch a girl's drift.

She popped in The Lost Boys and started to strip. No need for big girl clothes when she was going to be all by her lonesome.

She had just removed her bra, sighing with pleasure, when a soft knock sounded at her door. Probably Jane, forgetting something or another. She tossed on her favorite tank-top (worn and faded from years of hard use) and padded quickly to the door.

Really, she should have seen this coming. Of course Jane would be busy doing to do with Thor. Steve, however, must have not been busy, seeing as he was standing at her door, head down, flowers in one hand (don't freak out Darcy, even though that's the sweetest thing in the world), and a brown bag of what smelled like Coney's in the other. Well, if she didn't like him before…

Her first instinct was to slam the door in righteous anger. Her second was to kiss him and fawn over the gifts. And her third was to stand her ground and wait for him to speak. Third it was.

She crossed her arms, knowing exactly what view she was presenting him with. Still he kept his face lowered. Oh this wasn't going to be easy. She began to tap her bare foot. If by the time she counted to twenty and he was still playing silent, she was so outtie.

He seemed to catch her drift, raising his handsome blond head but still not meeting her eyes. She could see however, he was equal parts nervous and something else… Sad? That's no good. All she ever wanted was to rid him of that look. Well, technically she wanted to see him blush and smile, effectively making her knees weak and her panties wet, but this face? It just made her heart hurt.

"Steve-,"

"I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time, but he powered on. "I'm no good at this. At any of it. I was a jerk and a cad." He punctuated his plea by shoving his full hands out so she would be forced to take them or not see him.

Darcy wordlessly placed the flowers and the bag on her kitchen table, just inside the door and turned back to Steve. He was inspecting the paint on the wall just outside of her apartment. Look at this! Captain freaking America getting all flustered over a little girl like her. Darcy sighed, resting one shoulder on the door frame and decided to cut him some slack. After all, he had 70 years of game to catch up on.

When he finally met her eyes, she could see very clearly that he had no idea how to talk to women. It kind of made her giddy. He put so much effort into talking with her that it sure made a girl feel special.

"Come in." She said, leaving no room for argument as she took his hand, smiling slightly when he jerked a little in surprise. She took him to the couch where she had a bottle of beer and some snacks already laid out and her movie on the startup screen. He followed wordlessly and she was grateful. God knows what she would have done if he had fought her.

They sat in together, her explaining little parts of the film, him laughing at the absurdity of it. It was comfortable, sweet, and just nice. Having him there, all big muscles and genuine smiles. He rolled his eyes when the movie ended and she demanded another in a very Thor-like manner. They snacked on Coney's and drank some beers, all the while moving closer on the couch. It was very middle-schoolish and she found it adorable.

After that movie, she popped in another. And then another. Eventually, they ate, ordering takeout from her favorite Chinese place, until eventually the sky began to turn dark and she started to feel the tiredness that had chased her all day catch up.

So really, a girl can't be blamed for falling asleep, arms wrapped around the waist of a slumbering super-hero. She was, however to blame when she awoke, realized their positions and crawled closer and (in what she thought was very sneaky move) pressed a gentle kiss to the snoozing man's solid cheek.

And _he_ was to blame when he turned his head and kissed her back.

10:35 p.m. Overly-large Couch

She was taken by surprise by his sudden change of position but made no move to stop him, instead opting for the whole _close your eyes and enjoy_ route.

And enjoy she did. His lips moved across hers with stunning persistence. His hands gripped her face, tilting her head slightly for better access. She moaned at the soft touch, feeling the kisses start a fire in her stomach. Churning with both hot lust and silly nervousness, a mix she hadn't felt since her very first time.

He shifted under her, pulling her body on top of his stretched figure. Somehow during the last hour while they were asleep, he had managed to lay his long legs across the couch, effectively placing her half atop him.

Now, however, she was straddling him, face bent and locked in the most intense make-out sesh she has ever had. Feeling a little bit drunk on pleasure, she thought it'd be a good idea to test the waters, so to speak, by grinding ever so slightly down on his length. His hard, large, bulgy length. Oh gods!

He groaned roughly, digging fingers into her hips and holding them in place. She was almost sorry. Almost.

With hot breath and searing kisses, he made his way to her ear. When he spoke, the shock that vibrated down her went all the way to her core making her clench her legs together in a painful attempt to relieve the pressure that was building there.

"I'd be careful, Doll. Least I take you here and now." He punctured this by taking the bottom of her ear into his mouth. His actions seeming to undermine his very words.

Darcy could do little more than whimper against his neck as his lips were leaving a wet trail down her throat. His fingers flexed on her hips and she took the opportunity to grind once more, relishing the way he growled her name. Looked like innocent Steve Rogers had a naughty boy hiding underneath that American costume after all.

Too bad that the very thought made her pull back from him. She reluctantly placed her hands on his chest and waited until his eyes caught hers. He looked so fucking good disheveled. Lush lips red from a good kissing and eyes glazed over with passion. She bit her lip, hoping she was doing the right thing here.

"I want this." She blurted. Damn it, she could already feel her face flush red, but she kept going, afraid to stop. "But you need to know I'm not a hit it and quit it type of girl. You can't do _this_," she waved her hands between them, thankful his came up to steady her. "-and then give me the cold shoulder. So if you just want a one-nighter or a fling, then you'll have to hit the road."

He took in her words, delicious blue eyes scanning her face. She was breathing heavily, about ready to say fuck it, and just ride this cowboy until the cows come home. But then he nodded stiffly. She sensed him begin to sit up so she did what any smart girl would do.

Curse her stupidity and climb off the most incredibly handsome and sweet man she'd ever met, forgoing what could have been the most fantastic night of hardcore fucking she would ever of had the pleasure of experiencing, just for the sake of her god forsaken morals. Nice.

She stumbled a little, backing away from his hand as he tried to steady her. She didn't need his help. She was a big girl after all. There had been plenty of guys who had tried to get with her for a one night stand and it hadn't bothered her then.

But he was different. Or at least, she had thought he was different.

She managed to get to her hallway, intent on heading straight to her room in the hopes he'd just let himself out, when his large hands grasped hers, spinning her around to face him. She stared at his chest, refusing to look anywhere else. Damn it, he had a great chest.

"I think you misunderstood, Darcy Lewis." He grumbled, his thumb rubbing circles on the inside of her wrists. She tried (and failed) to ignore the flash of pleasure that rippled from the spot. "I don't want a fling. I don't know what a 'hit it and quit it kind of girl' is but I can guess and I definitely don't one of those either."

Darcy huffed, already feeling the lust pull at her stomach. She was getting annoyed with her bodily responses to this man. They were freaking inconvenient!

"I was going to leave tonight. To spend a few days away to clear my head." He admitted. His voice was low and thick, but his words stung. She finally looked up to see his face. He looked so much younger, like it was his first time being with a woman, but then again it could very well have been.

"Good to know." She mumbled, wanting all of these confusing feelings to just drop dead.

"The problem is I can't." He smiled gently, just a twist of the lips. "At first I thought it was because you were fun and cute and a kept my mind off of all the bad stuff." He raised their hands, kissing the now tingling spot where his thumb had been marking. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"And then I thought it was because I just wanted female company." When she scoffed, he frowned dramatically, then winked. "Hey, I am a man after all."

"Oh don't I know it." She said beneath her breath.

He chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating through her. Ye Gods, he was making her hot all over again. Or maybe she had never really cooled down.

"Then I realized," his whispered, kissing her other wrist, lingering a few seconds longer. "That it was because of you. Everything about you. You are a class act Darcy Lewis and I think I'd like you to be my girl of you would have me." He met her eyes with the courage of The Captain himself. Her brain was finally catching up to his words, even as she blinked several times.

And then a mighty wicked smile stretched across her face, one that even the Trickster Loki would have been proud of.

"Steve Rogers, I am going to have you. So. Many. Ways."

* * *

Alright friends, there will be smutty smut a-happpenin sooon!

Head to tumblr and throw me a shout-out!

-Moonandwinter


	9. Chapter 9

XxSmutxX So this was mostly porn, self-fulfilling naughtiness. Sorry! You can skip if need be.

* * *

2300 Hours – Darcy's Hallway

The hallway seemed a mighty small place for them, but Steve didn't think he could move if he wanted. Where Darcy found such a strength was beyond him, or maybe it was just that he simply didn't want to move, but the feisty woman had him up against the wall faster than one could blink. He craved her lips, bending his torso just enough to capture the red mouth he so desired and thankful when she responded in kind, grasping the front of his shirt to pull him closer. And heaven above, he wanted to be closer.

He brought his hands up to cup her face, pulling a long whine from her throat when is mouth moved away from her hers. Soon she was purring as he left a trail of soft kisses down the heavenly column stopping only when he reached the hem of her t-shirt. She was panting then, her lips in search of his and he was in no mood to deny her.

Her small but skilled fingers were working their way under his shirt, the small touches making his arousal ache all the more. He growled deeply, her open mouth catching the sound, as the nails raked down across his abdomen. The muscles responded by rippling and clenching, begging for something more.

"Steve." She moaned. It sounded like a husky plea. He looked at her through heavy lids to see her deep blue eyes swimming with a powerful lust and that wonderful smile; just one corner. She pulled away from his aching body just enough to grab the hem of her shirt. He stopped her, wanting the pleasure of doing that himself. Slowly, just like he had dreamed so many times since they first met, he lifted the thin fabric, eyes now glued to the exposed skin.

First the smooth expanse of her stomach, all the soft milky white curves for his eyes to feast upon, but still he wanted more. Higher he lifted, relieved when her arms came up to assist him. He dropped the forgotten cloth, not once taking his gaze from off of the beautiful woman in front of him.

He didn't have words. Couldn't have said anything even if he had for the sight before him was too much for any one man. She chuckled at what he was sure his dumbfounded expression and grabbed his hands and slowly lifted them to the most erotically full pair of breasts Steve had even seen.

He bit out another curse when she tucked her fingers into the edge of his increasingly uncomfortable trousers. She smiled wickedly and leaned into his hands.

They were the most beautiful objects he'd ever held. The supple skin spilled over his large hands as he tested their weight. She was making sounds unlike anything he had ever heard as he ran his calloused thumbs over the firm nubs, watching in wonder as the rosy peaks hardened even more.

"Holy Fuck." She whispered huskily with eyes shut, pulling a lip in between even teeth. He felt himself jerk at the sound of her swearing, hating the restraint of clothes.

He wanted to take his time, really he did, but Darcy didn't seem to have the same game plan. She was skillfully unbuckling his trousers, swift fingers making easy work of the stiff leather. God, not nearly as stiff as he was. The source of his discomfort was pressed tightly against the fabric aching for everything that was her.

She gave him no warning before she released him from those restraints, and he couldn't help but growl deep in his throat when she quickly grasped him in her slender hand.

"God, Darcy." He said huskily, hands entwining in her hair pulling her in for another searing kiss.

"Damn straight." She whispered into his mouth, though she sounded much too smug. He needed to even the playing field; which was easier said than done considering his blood had left his brain and was currently pulsing through his groin. Using the last bit of sanity he clung on too, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder with blinding speed.

Steve couldn't help but remember the last time they were in this position, her giggling raucously, ass up. So he did now what he had wanted to do then. He started to make his way to her room, sliding his fingers up the back of her leg, loving the way her muscles tensed. Higher his fingers went, running along the hem of her shorts. And further still they climbed until he squeezed a large handful of heavenly rump, chuckling when she wiggled her bottom.

"Steeevve!" She screamed impishly, half moan half laugh. He turned his head and couldn't help but run his teeth across the quivering skin, then promptly tossing her on the large canopied bed. The dark purple silk of her sheets making her creamy complexion all the more prominent. He had only a second to appreciate the sight before she was up on her knees, her own fingers twisting at the base of his neck.

He knew what came next, knew it like any man who craved a woman knew. He wished he had more restraint, but where Darcy was concerned, he was lost. She had pulled off his shirt, her hands roaming his bare chest like she was trying to memorize him. Each little touch, every appreciative sound she made, was too much.

He gasped, grabbing a handful of silky black locks. She looked up to him, skin flushed, eyes glazed, with a sort of admiration he had never seen before. Because to her, he was a man. He was Steve. Not some untouchable hero. Not some innocent icon.

And that was enough to break the dams. In one swift movement he had her on her back and her flannel shorts off. He tugged his own offending bottoms off and crawled up to settle himself between her long legs. He was nearly blind from overwhelming need but did not enter her.

"Darcy?" He asked roughly, his voice breaking from the strain of holding back, but he needed this. Needed to hear her say it. He was a gentleman after all. Steve looked down into the smiling eyes of the woman who had thrown a wrench in his world. This glorious dame who came dancing straight out of the 40's full of laughter and smarts.

And of course, because she wasn't one to sit by and let him take the wheel, she whispered his name in a way no person had ever done. It should have been illegal to hear such a thing come from her plump lips but god damn it, did it set his blood on fire. She reached down, grabbed his aching manhood and brought it to the apex of her legs.

He had to close his eyes, the sensations nearly overwhelming. Wet heat was radiating from her core and if he pushed just a little he'd be inside of her. Still, he leaned down to take her lips for one more fiery kiss, but as he did her legs came up and wrapped around his waist making him thrust as deep as he could go. He nearly chocked from the overwhelming pleasure.

It was more than he could ever imagine. Tight, hot, and so perfect. She was gasping, arching her body up into his embrace. He leaned down, taking her lips and began to move in the way that all men know. A rhythm passed down through genetics and perfected through time. Slow thrusts, skin meeting skin. She clawed at his chest moving across and down his arms.

He knew she wanted more and who was he to deny her anything. He moved faster, lifting himself up on his arms to watch her face twist in pleasure. Her breasts bounced which each impact and he plunged harder to see them shake violently. What a glorious sight she made, in the throes of passion, eyes closed, arms outstretched reaching for something; anything.

But soon the waves began to take him, each plummet into her silky heat jarring his thoughts. He heard her cry out, felt the muscles tighten and clench around his throbbing shaft and he recognized her own orgasms as it rocked her body. His thrust became uneven and with suddenness that surprised him, he came with blinding white fire, spilling deep inside of her quivering core. The sounds they made, both guttural and animalistic were enough to prolong his orgasm.

Finally after several minutes of gasping breaths and small kisses, he rolled to his side, bringing her flush against his front. Darcy stretched into him, making herself comfortable and soon they were both nodding off.

He had no nightmares that night. Only images of a quick smile and soft white skin.

* * *

Comment? Let me know what you think? I terrible at writing smut.

-Moonandwinter


	10. Chapter 10

8:01 am – Darcy's Bed

God, she hated her alarm. The loud annoying screech reminding her that she was an adult and had adulty things to do. So when a large arm crossed her face and smashed the fancy machine, she found herself quite pleased that she wasn't the only one who loathed the vile thing. She smiled contentedly, from both the lack of annoying noise and the realization that last night had indeed not been a dream.

"Oops! Sorry, Darcy. Mine is stronger." Steve mumbled in her ear; his hot breath sending shivers racing down her spine. Was she seriously lounging in bed with the star-spangled beef cake she's been crushing on since the coffee pot crash? How could he-who-saved-the-world be snuggling with her, crazy old Darcy?

It didn't matter how or why. She was simply content, to have the warm body stretched out behind her. But Darcy being Darcy, she needed more proof, least she discover she really was dreaming. She rolled over, feeling her body ache pleasantly. Sure enough, the charming smile from her favorite hero greeted her. His cheeks were tinged slightly, probably due to his growing state of arousal that was currently nestled against her stomach. She couldn't say she minded in the least.

Although she was sure she looked like hell, it seemed her bed-mate didn't care as he gazed at her with clear admiration shining in those big blues. Darcy laughed huskily, reaching her fingers out to languidly trail a path down his exposed abdomen. She couldn't take her eyes off that chest, the golden wiry hair that was sprinkled along the otherwise smooth planes. She bit her lip and walked her tingling fingers lower, this time watching his eyes widen and go dark with heat.

She didn't stop until her hand was firmly wrapped around him, squeezing the impossibly hard shaft.

"Good morning, Mr. Apple Pie." She hummed, leaning forward to kiss one finely muscled pec. He responded by grasping the back of her neck and pulling her face towards his in a fierce display of passion. The kiss was needy, painfully erotic, and more than she could have ever asked for. Odin's beard, she hadn't expected him to act with so much fucking raw desire. It was amazing!

Reluctantly, she released her hold on him, only to push him back and straddle those perfectly shaped hips of his. He mumbled a quick, "Fuck." And just the idea of him cursing sent waves of heat coursing through her veins as she lowered herself slowly onto his arousal.

She rode him hard, taking and giving all she had in the lazy morning sunlight that filtered through her heavy curtains. His fingers dug into her hips, branding her with the bruises that would likely form. His head was thrown back, exposing the tight column of his throat. She watched amazed as his blond hair became tousled, stunning blue eyes half lidded and glazed with lust, and the most erotic moan escape that perfect mouth of his. She had wanted a little nibble of that neck since she'd first seen him and now, with him writhing under her, she couldn't pass the opportunity.

Darcy slowly ran her teeth down the side, tasting sweat and lust. Steve Fucking Rogers was gasping like a fish out of water and she couldn't help but feel an immense sense of pride. She moved her hips in rhythm, all the while kissing and teasing.

She could feel the buildup begin in her stomach and her own thrusts became uneven. He lifted his hips to meet her, another curse on his lips making her clench around him. Knowing her end was so very near, she mindlessly acted on impulse, biting his shoulder. His reaction to her little nip was purely sinful. He growled her name and a curse as they came together in muffled gasps and fevered kisses. She lay spent atop him, legs still quivering from her orgasm.

"Morning ma'am." He replied at last.

9:30 am – Darcy's Kitchen

She was eating the bowl of chocolaty cereal, neither of them too much in the mood to cook, when someone started banging on her door as if the damn building was on fire.

"Jesus, I'm coming!" Darcy yelled, then smiled roguishly. She had been not too long ago.

She took a second to brace herself and rearrange her face to not look so drunk on Steve; said man having jumped in the shower. She opened the door, not caring that she wore only a think tank-top and a pair of small boy shorts. It was probably Jane anyway. She had a snarky yet loveable quip on her lips as she opened the door, only to have the clever words die in her mouth.

Of course. Thor.

The large blond smiled brightly, then noticing her state flushed red and turned around to face the opposite wall.

"My Lady Darcy, I did not mean to catch you unaware in such a state of undress. My apologies!" He boomed, fidgeting a bit. She decided to take pity on the man. He was, after all, a big ol' softy. You know… For a thunder God and all.

"It's cool, dude. Come in, I'll go put on some real people clothes." She laughed, quickly darting to her room. She tossed on a pair of comfy jeans and a knit shirt. Deeming herself appropriate (as much as she can with ladies like hers), she went to great her otherworldly friend.

Which normally wouldn't have been a problem, but Steve just so happened to exit the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around that trim waist.

Thor stared open mouthed. Steve froze to the spot. She wanted to laugh. Or dig a hole and hide. Whichever came first.

But sadly neither was an option as Thor turned to her, hand clenching. His brow was lowered and he looked thoroughly flustered.

"Uh, so…" She started, rocking on her feet. What the hell was a girl supposed to say?

"Thor." Steve offered albeit stiffly. She could tell they were both sizing up the situation. Thor, who was

more brotherly than her actual brothers, and Steve who looked a bit peeked at having been caught red handed.

The Norseman nodded and mumbled a greeting, though she could just feel the tension coming off them both in waves.

Well, damn it. This was going to come to fists if she didn't do something. But what?! Better go with the fail safe.

"Ok boys, let's put away the rulers and have ourselves a sit-down. And although it kills me to say this, you should at least put some pants on." She looked encouragingly to Steve. He looked at her with relieved smile playing on his lips. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, and turned quickly to find Thor rubbing a large hand over his eyes.

"You ok, bud?" She asked, grabbing his elbow and steering his large self to the living room. Clutter from last night still littered the coffee table but it went ignored as he sat heavily. She perched herself on the ottoman across from him, not able to help the smile that was twisting her lips.

His old blue eyes found hers as he seemed to examine her. Yeesh! It's not like she was a whole different person.

"Thor?" She questioned, a little grumpy at his behavior.

"I apologize." He offered quietly. He shook his shaggy blond hair and smiled ruefully at her. "In truth, I see you much as I would a sister if I had one. I was not prepared to find this." He waved a hand towards her bedroom where Steve was taking a suspiciously long time to throw on some clothes. Damn it.

"It's not like I killed a man." She grumbled darkly. Thor merely laughed, his booming voice making her smile despite her disquiet.

"And yet I would find that more likely." He chuckled. She grinned wolfishly, knowing that it was indeed more likely that she would be found a murderess than a paramour.

"True but I really like him, so be nice." She finally said as seriously as she could. The man nodded but his gaze still searched her face.

"And doth the Captain feel the same?" He asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Before she could answer, the deep and sultry voice that had haunted her dreams rang trough the room.

"Although that is entirely mine and Darcy's business, I do indeed feel the same." Steve announced, handsome (even if he was dressed), in the button up and slacks from yesterday. She was about to jump up and kiss him when Thor stood, holding out a large hand.

Steve took it immediately, reverting to some old timey manners, though she didn't miss the way they seemed to be squeezing a little (lot) harder than necessary. After that testosterone filled handshake. Darcy was ready to just call it a day, but oh no! Not for her.

Thor turned to her, a mischievous smile lighting his eyes in a way that was so much like his brothers, it was nuts. What was he up to?

"I came to enlighten you to my true purpose of the festival. I am going to ask Jane for her hand and hopefully wed her on the final day of celebration!" He grinned charmingly, as if what he just said hadn't rocked her socks right off. Jane would totally jump in, seeing as she's been bemoaning her "biological clock". The woman was half crazy about this guy even with all the (really big) kinks they would need to work out. The whole 'two separate worlds' thing was just something these two love birds ignored. So Jane would say yes and be married, Norse God style on Asgaurd.

And of course Jane would want Darcy there. Which meant leaving Steve here… Oh Frack.


End file.
